wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fanfic: White Doves
Note- This can also be found in a wiki called Grain and Mango’s Center Wiki Note- Just mind this Fanfic is my first. Feel free to give me some advice (as I would appreciate it very much!) =Characters...so far!= Meadow- RainWing, Sky Team, Amber Group Polar- IceWing, Sand Team, pretending to be part of Sky Team Freezefall- IceWing, Former General of the Sand Team, Currently part of the Sky Team Windstreak- SkyWing, Colonel for the Amber Group for the Sky Team Innocence- NightWing Chapter 1- Meadow Meadow trudged up the mountain slope. Her tribe was separated in the war, and so were the NightWings, IceWings, and SeaWings. They are placed 3 groups. For three tribes. The war was know as TWOTSSAE. The War of the Sand Sky and Earth. Meadow was part of the Sky Team for the SkyWings. Meadow glanced up, she spotted a small cavern for her to rest. Finally, rest. Meadow quickly walked over and stepped inside. For then, she saw an IceWing. He was either part of the Sand Team or Earth Team. She hadn’t seen him anywhere in the battles. Meadow hesitated to take another step. The IceWing looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. Meadow could tell he was getting the same feeling she was. So Meadow took a step foward, she could finally be useful to her team for once! Except, this was an IceWing. Who had pinned her down to the floor hissing at her. Chapter 2- Polar “YOU ARE SO HELPFUL ICEWING. THANK YOU,” the RainWing screamed at Polar. “You can’t even help yourself,” Polar settled down a little, letting her go as he said, “Tsk. I shouldn’t be surprised. Your just a helpless RainWing!” “HELPLESS RAINWING?!?!” she shot back. “I BET YOU’RE THE MOST HELPLESS ICEWING!” Polar rolled his eyes playfully. Tsk, obviously a descendant of Former Queen Glory. Polar sat up. “So, RainWing?” Polar asked. “Who are you. What side are you on?” She stopped and stared Polar for like an eternity. Oh, she’s the cautious kind he thought, amused. “So! Glory Jr.-“ Polar started. “I AM NOT A GLORY JR,” she yelled, “I’M MEADOW FOR THE SKY-“ She stopped, noticing what she said. “Heh, that trick does work,” Polar answered slyly. ”Well, I’m Polar for the Sand Team. I suppose we’re supposed to be enemies. This is doing the opposite.” “Oh we are ENEMIES! You tricked me into INTRODUCING MYSELF TO YOU!” Meadow replied. “Ha. Like so-“ he cut himself off by looking outside. Shoot, I forgot. I was supposed to be a spy. Instead, he said this, “Use your scales to blend with the rock walls. IceWings from my team are headed this way.” Meadow looked as if she was going to refuse. But she saw them too and followed Polar’s instructions. “Also, don’t breathe,” he whispered. The IceWings reached inside the cavern, and Polar was ready to lie. “POLAR. Have you caught anyone?” asked a female IceWing. “Not yet General, however an RainWing did get in here. But that stupid thing escaped. She’s headed for the south tower of Sand base.” Polar said. “Really? I didn’t see no Rainwing round’ these corners.” she responded. “The scales, General.” Polar responded. “Well, Me and the troop is headed over, signal us if you need us-“ Polar turned to where Meadow was, horrified. Because Meadow was coughing. Chapter 3- Meadow Meadow was coughing badly. She had a cold since fighting in the desert biomes a few days ago. She looked up at Polar, who was terribly horrified. Meadow‘s eyes widened at the sight of an IceWing gene starring at her. Meadow narrowed her eyes. Only one way for this to go.. She open her mouth and hissed. Meadow was able to glance at Polar to see his delight. “Leave now. Or face the consequences.” The IceWings looked so nervous that they didn’t even move. “'LEAVE!!'” “Y-Y-Yes! Please spare us,” said the General that Polar was talking too. “We’ll do anything!” “Anything, eh?” Meadow repeated. “Anything!” the General said. Meadow clearly knew she wasn’t thinking very well. “Oh? Anything,” Meadow said slyly. “Then switch your team to the Sky Team.” The General looked at Meadow. “I WILL NOT. I AM LOYAL TO THE SAND-“ she stopped talking. “You said anything didn’t you?” “Yes...I did.” “You’ll betray your team. How? I know. We’ll set a bomb explosion in the south tower for the Sand Team.” Meadow said. “What about me?” Polar jumped in. “You? Well, we’ll do this. You're my little spy! Spy on your team.” Meadow replied. “But I’m loyal to the Sand Team!” Polar countered. “Oh....I have a small little secret...” Meadow whispered. The General stepped in. “I’ll change my team.” A second IceWing said, “WE’LL REPORT YOU FREEZEFALL!” “DO WHAT YOU LIKE!” Freezefall shouted back. I enchant Polar the IceWing to follow my next order. Meadow thought, while smirking at him. “Polar, I order you to spy on your group and help us with the bombing of the south tower.” Meadow smiled and turned to Freezefall. “Welcome to the group Freezefall!” Polar stood there and replied, “Yes! I’ll do that!” Freezefall said, “I’ll introduce myself later...After all...I see a romance blooming.” Chapter 4- Freezefall Freezefall watched the shock on the young dragonets face paint on. The young IceWing looked as if an animus had removed her head. The RainWing, however, looked like she was going to kill Freezefall. “Why in the world would you think we like each other?” Polar questioned. “Oh-ho, just wait a bit. You’ll see what I mean.” Freezefall said. “I’ll never fall into a romance trap..” the RainWing growled. “Oh, RainWing. What’s your name?” “Meadow." “Weird. You are definitely not calm,” Freezefall said. “Well, we’re flying out now to keep us out of trouble,” Meadow hissed softly. A descendant of the sarcastic Queen Glory of Sarcasm. Oh well, oh well Freezefall thought ridiculously. They set of after a good 20 minutes of preparation. They left at the perfect moment. The IceWings that were reporting her got there a minute after the set free. Meadow seemed to route them through the Sky Team North Base then through the desert biomes. Freezefall shivered as the base got nearer and nearer. Meadow landed. Then Polar then herself. Meadow lead them around without a word. She moved swiftly detecting the paths with her brain. They went into an office where a SkyWing authority was sitting down, facing the opposite side of them. “Meadow...how sweet, I see your back for a report, aren’t you?” The SkyWing turned to face them. Her eyes darted away from Meadow to look at Polar and Freezefall. “Who...ARE THEY?! ARE YOU A TRAITOR, CAPTAIN MEADOW???” “Captain?” Polar looked at Meadow, “That’s your rank?” Freezefall was shocked too. She was young for a Captain. Meadow looked as if she had just betrayed them. Freezefall knew that look. “Yes. I’m a Captain for the Sky Army,” Meadow replied. Freezefall knew she was trying not to get too deep into trouble. So she said, “I get it.” Meadow was about respond, but the SkyWing interrupted them. “ENOUGH. What are they here for Captain Meadow?” “These IceWings have changed their team from the Sky Team to the Sand Team,” Meadow explained. “We plan to bomb the Sand Team’s south tower.” “Good...” the SkyWing said. “ICEWINGS. I am Kernel Windstreak. I’ll be your group leader.” “Group leader?” Freezefall asked. “Yes...this team is broken down into 5 smaller groups. The Ruby Group. The Amber Group. The Tourmaline Group. The Scarlet Group. And finally the Red Diamond Group. We’re the Amber Group.” “Makes sense,” Polar told her. “Well, well, well,” said a dark and eerie voice. Everyone turned to the door. The mysterious dragon grabbed Meadow and then flew away. A second dragon helped the first dragon. “MEADOW!” Polar yelled. Windstreak seemed to not care if they were addressing everyone correctly. She cared about getting Meadow back. “We need to follow them and now!” Freezefall said. “What?! We go plan first!” Windstreak argued. “I was an army general for the Sand Team!” Freezefall countered. Windstreak settled down. “Okay, we’ll just plan as we fly.” “Agreed.” “Well than what are we doing?” Polar jumped in,”Let’s fly!” Chapter 5- Meadow & Innocence Where am I? WHERE’S POLAR?? Meadow was screaming in her head. Innocence was there watching her. Reading her thoughts. Innocence was part of the side drama of the war. No one needs to know she is. Because, She’s a monster. Her name was supposed to be what she lived up too. She was supposed to be innocent. Hidden away from the war. But here she is, being guilty again. She had just helped Revengeseeker kidnap another dragon. She walked from Meadow, as she heard another one of her thoughts. Polar...where are you? I need you.. Innocence didn’t know how to react to this. “So, she likes this...Polar?” Innocence whispered to herself, “Then I’ll bring you...Meadow...to him. For the sake of mom and dad. For the sake of my name, that Mother wanted me to live up too. So I can try being innocent. For once. Innocence walked away. Chapter 6- Polar Polar beat his wings as hard as he could. He knew he just met the RainWing, but it seemed as if she was the kind for him. He spotted Freezefall looking at him with a look Polar didn’t know. But then, she mouthed, “Looks like you’re falling for Meadow.” Polar mouthed back, “WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! WE JUST-“ “-started to have feelings for each other,” Freezefall finished for him. He didn’t want to admit it, but..Freezefall was right. Polar was falling for Meadow. Her personality amd the way she acts is Polar’s dream. As Polar was thinking about this, the two older dragons started to fight. Again. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (ThePrinceOfTheNorth) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)